


i bloom just for you

by xslytherclawx



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Brooklyn, Canon Compliant, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, the rest of the squad appears but they're not relevant enough to tag as characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Alex Claremont-Diaz might be managing 1L at NYU and living with his boyfriend (an actual prince charming), but that doesn't mean that he's really any less of an impulsive shit.Or: Alex convinces Henry to let him bottom.





	i bloom just for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).

> i will probably come back in and code the text messages / emojis before the deadline, but just in case I do not: i intend to.  
title comes from the troye sivan song bc i'm original

Alex Claremont-Diaz is living the life. He’s a first-year law student at NYU (which, of course, means that he has a fucking ridiculous amount of coursework, but he always functions better under pressure, so he’s sure he’ll make it through), and he lives with his gorgeous, brilliant, sexy as fuck boyfriend in a brownstone in Brooklyn.

Oh, yeah, and his gorgeous, brilliant, sexy as fuck boyfriend is none other than Henry, Prince of Wales, who is an actual fucking prince charming. So like, no big deal.

It doesn’t hurt that the  _ official _ reason Henry came to New York in the first place was to help run LGBT shelters like some fucking gay prince charming (well, all right, he  _ is _ a gay prince charming). And like, yeah, that’s fucking excellent, and the world is absolutely a better place for it (a better place for  _ Henry, _ really), and Alex loves him so much he can’t imagine how they’d ever managed to survive spending so long apart.

They go out together sometimes, which is usually pretty fun (as long as they can get  _ some _ privacy, but it’s nothing Alex isn’t used to), but living with Henry has made him so soft that he actually has  _ more _ fun staying in on their king size bed watching  _ Star Wars,  _ eating pizza, and making out.

When Alex gets home, Henry’s sitting on the sofa, FaceTiming Pez. Alex ducks down to kiss Henry before turning to the camera and saying hello to Pez. It turns out to be really just a quick hello, because Henry ends the call seconds later with a, “I’ve got to go, Pez, bye!” and then pulls Alex close to him.

They make out for a few minutes, which is about all Alex could take before tugging down Henry’s pants. Henry’s dick is already hard, and Alex is overwhelmed by how much he loves Henry and his perfect fucking dick. Before he can even process what he’s doing, Alex is jacking Henry off and sliding down to blow him. He doesn’t know if it’s instinct or impulse at this point, but he doesn’t really care. All that matters is that this is  _ Henry, _ and he’s beautiful and lovely and brilliant and Alex  _ loves _ sucking his dick.

He loves Henry.

Of course he loves Henry; together, they’d caused several international scandals with their feelings, and just last week, Bea sent them both a package full to the brim of candy bars with Alex’s face on them and a tabloid which declared that them “couple of the year”. Alex immediately wanted to frame it, and though Henry initially refused, Alex sort of thinks he’s getting closer to wearing him down. Especially after he gave him all the chocolate to give to kids at the shelter.

Sometimes, Alex really can’t believe where he is. It’s definitely not where he’d seen himself even five years ago, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He wouldn’t trade  _ Henry _ for anything. He knows (he’s terrified) that everything with Henry can very well fizzle out eventually, and maybe things might even end  _ badly _ between them. He  _ is _ a child of divorce, after all, and his parents still tend to argue whenever they’re in the same room.

But he thinks even if things  _ do _ go to fucking hell, he and Henry are incredibly lucky to have each other. And there  _ is _ always the possibility that things between them – that their love – really is forever. Which is kind of terrifying, but Alex thrives off of adrenaline.

Henry comes in Alex’s mouth, and Alex swallows and gets back up to kiss him.

“I fucking  _ love _ you,” Alex says when he pulls away.

“I love you, too,” Henry says. “Shall we go to the bedroom?”

Alex is quick to agree, so they stumble upstairs together, pulling their clothes off along the way. It’s not always like this – this hot, crazy, can’t get enough of each other sex. Even having lived with Henry for several months, Alex is still regularly surprised at how exciting sex with Henry always is. It’s still always different. 

Tonight, they’re acting more like they haven’t seen each other in eight days as opposed to eight  _ hours. _ But whatever. Henry works, and Alex has classes in the city, and even though it’s only been eight hours, Alex has  _ missed _ him.

Henry blows him in the bedroom. Alex is still sort of amazed by how fucking talented Henry is with his mouth; the man is already basically perfect and this just isn’t fair. 

After Alex comes, Henry kisses him. Alex needs a few minutes to recover before he can fuck Henry properly, but kissing he can manage. He buries his fingers in Henry’s hair. This is really his life; he gets to kiss and fuck Henry as much as he wants, and no one can make another international scandal out of it. 

He loves Henry so much he could fucking  _ burst, _ and the truly fucking crazy thing is that Henry loves him back.

* * *

They’re both too exhausted to cook dinner, so they order a pizza (they  _ are _ in New York, after all, and loath as Alex is to admit it, the place around the corner is better than any pizza he’d ever had in Texas or D.C.), let David into the bedroom, and curl up together in bed.

Instead of  _ Star Wars, _ Henry puts on the first Harry Potter movie.

“They look so  _ little,” _ Alex says, watching eleven-year-old Daniel Radcliffe onscreen. “I remember when they were  _ older _ than me in this movie.”

Henry cards his fingers through Alex’s hair. “You know, we’re both older than Carrie Fisher was when she filmed  _ A New Hope.” _

“Ugh,” Alex groans. He reaches down to scratch David behind the ears. “I don’t like that, either.” Onscreen, eleven-year-old Harry Potter is about to put on the Sorting Hat. “Can you imagine how fucking confusing that shit must be to all the Muggleborn kids? Like, hey, here’s a magical school that’s already overwhelming, now put on this magical hat so it can read your thoughts and tell you where you’re going to live and who your classmates will be for the next seven years.”

“I don’t think the Sorting Hat would even be in the top five most confusing things about Hogwarts,” Henry says. “Though I’d have been terrified it could somehow tell I was gay and tell everyone, so what do I know?”

“If someone had told me ten years ago that I’d be dating a fucking Hufflepuff, I’d have thought they were full of shit.”

“Not a Hufflepuff, and June  _ was _ quite insistent that you’d sneak into her room around that age to stare at a photo of me from some teen magazine or other.”

Alex feels himself blush. “Fuck both of y’all.”

“As if I wasn’t completely mad for you from the moment we met,” Henry says.

“I didn’t think you were a fucking Hufflepuff,” Alex says. “So I think my crush is less embarrassing.”

“Again: not a Hufflepuff.” Alex  _ knows _ that Henry  _ thinks _ he’s a Ravenclaw, of course; he’s seen the book-accurate Ravenclaw scarf Henry owns but almost never wears, and Henry’s shown him his Pottermore account complete with Ravenclaw banner (though Alex had just laughed and said that he didn’t think Henry  _ cared _ what  _ Joanne _ had to say).

“Well, whatever,” Alex says. “The point is, I thought – I dunno. I thought you were too bland to even  _ go _ to Hogwarts.”

Henry laughs. “And now look at us.”

“Yeah,” Alex says. “Now I  _ know _ what an asshole you are.”

* * *

Henry relents and lets Alex frame the tabloid Bea sent them. Not that Alex probably wasn’t going to do it anyway, but it’s nice to have his boyfriend’s support. 

He sends a photo to the group chat with the caption “Thanks, Bea!”, which starts everyone teasing Alex (and, by extension, Henry) about the tabloid, but Alex doesn’t really care (beyond a “fuck y’all” and “you’re just jealous ;)”).

June sends him a screenshot of an American tabloid article speculating about his coffee choices.

He sends one back – this one has a grainy photo of her, Nora, and Pez emerging from a club in Manhattan. He adds, “And you didn’t even invite me? I’m hurt!”

**BUG** : You were too busy fucking Henry to notice

**Alex** : why do you just assume that I’M the one fucking HENRY and not the other way around?

**BUG** : Because I know you

**BUG** : And I know Henry

**Alex** : fuck you

It’s an impulsive, kind of stupid idea. 

But, well, he has to prove June wrong now.

When Henry gets home (Alex doesn’t have class, and he spends most of the day studying – or trying to; he has a schedule, but this idea has distracted him), Alex can’t help but blurt out, “I want you to fuck me.”

Henry looks amused. “At least let me take off my coat.”

“No,” Alex says. “I need to be clear: I want  _ you _ to fuck  _ me.” _

Henry shrugs off his coat and hangs it on the rack. “All right.”

“I mean,” Alex says. “H, I want your dick inside me.”

That seems to throw Henry for a loop. “Oh,” he says. Then: “Are you quite sure?”

“Positive,” Alex says, although he knows he hasn’t really thought about it, and the first time bottoming, from the research he’s done, is almost never what one could call  _ pleasant. _ The idea’s already there, and he’s intent on following through.

“You do know it can be quite… overwhelming, especially if you’re not used to it.”

“I know, baby,” Alex says. “I want to. I’m sure.”

Henry steps close to him and kisses him. “I’m happy to do it, but please, tell me if it’s not comfortable, all right? I’ll stop.”

Alex kisses him and buries his fingers in his hair. They stumble upstairs to the bedroom, pulling off their clothes on the way. By the time they reach the bed, Alex is down to nothing more than his socks, and Henry is wearing only his boxers.

They strip down the rest of the way, and Henry reaches for the lube on the bedside table. Alex lays down on the bed, admiring the view of his stupidly gorgeous boyfriend. Henry spreads his legs and kisses him. 

“I love you,” he says. 

“I love you,” Alex says.

Henry kisses him again. He starts off by teasing him, just to drive Alex  _ crazy _ (and it fucking works, until Alex calls him “baby” and takes back control). Alex is pretty sure he’s as relaxed as he’ll ever be, but when Henry pushes into him (as gently as possible, with a  _ lot _ of lube, Alex is sure), murmuring assurances, he’s still not quite prepared.

He looks at Henry, who is looking at him intently. Jesus Christ, who let his eyes be that blue?

“Are you all right?” Henry asks.

“Yeah,” Alex says. “I’m fine.”

“I can stop if you need me to, love.”

“I’m  _ fine, _ baby,” Alex says. And he is. It’s uncomfortable, but he knew it would be, at least at first, and he’s fine. Really.

“Are you  _ quite _ sure?”

_ “Yes,” _ Alex says. “H, it’s not like you’re going to  _ break _ me. I’ll tell you if I want to stop, and I’m not stupid enough to risk serious injury just to prove something to you. Or myself. Or whatever.”

Henry raises an eyebrow.  _ “Do _ I know that?”

“Fuck you,” Alex says, though there’s no venom in his tone. Henry has a point. “That’s not what’s going on here. I promise. I just. I want to do this, and I love you, and I  _ promise _ you I’ll tell you if it’s too much, or I want you to stop, okay?”

Henry looks him in the eyes for a few seconds before saying, “Okay. But I’m serious, Alex.”

“So am I.”

So Henry pushes forward. It’s  _ really _ weird, and not totally comfortable, but he doesn’t hate it. He kind of thought he’d hate it, even though this was entirely his idea. Henry goes slow and kisses every part of him he can reach. He whispers assurances and tells Alex how much he loves him, and Alex returns the favour by telling Henry how much he loves him and what a good job he’s doing. If Alex sprinkles a few more “baby”s in there than normal, he figures no one can really blame him.

After, he pulls Henry close and kisses him. “I fucking love you.”

“I know.”

* * *

The next morning, he’s more sore than he expected he’d be, which makes his commute into  _ fucking Manhattan _ a literal pain in the ass instead of just a figurative one. He never noticed before how uncomfortable the chairs he has to sit in for his lectures are – but now he does.

He  _ means _ to just text Liam about his problem (because Liam is apparently his go-to for this kind of shit, but it’s not like he’s going to ask  _ Henry _ after everything last night), but after he hits “send” he realises that he’s just sent it to the entire group chat.

Which is, like, not the worst possible recipient, of course. It’s not his mom or his dad (though they’d both probably answer, anyway), or like, Zahra, or god forbid, Taylor Swift  _ (how _ did he get her number, again?) or someone else he barely knows.

But it still means that now all of his friends know.

And Henry knows, too.

**Alex** : so long story short i convinced h to top me last night and now my asshole HURTS?

**BUG** : Excuse me?

Alex curses under his breath.

**Auntie Pezza: ** [eyes emoji]

**Alex** : fuck

**Alex** : i didn’t mean to send it to the group chat

**irl chaos demon** : who DID you mean to send it to???

**Alex** : NOT the group chat

**BEAoncé:** Do you need me to have a chat with Henry?

**Alex** : NO

**Alex** : honestly it’s fine! forget i said anything!

**HRH Prince Dickhead** : I did ask you if you felt all right before you left this morning

**Alex** : i DID feel ok until i had to drive all the fucking way up to manhattan and then sit in class for HOURS on end

Then he gets a text from Henry in their private thread.

**HRH Prince Dickhead: ** It doesn’t feel like anything’s burning or torn, right?

**Alex** : no

**Alex** : just like

**Alex** : sore?

**HRH Prince Dickhead** : That should be all right then. I’ll draw you a bath when you get home, and in the meantime, anything you’d take for muscle pain should help

**Alex** : thanks <3

* * *

Henry is true to his word, and there’s a nice warm bath waiting for Alex when he arrives home. He insists that Henry join him, of course, and when Alex sinks into the water, the relief is almost instantaneous.

“Pez has been blowing up my phone with butt plug recommendations,” Alex says.

Henry laughs. “Mine, as well.”

“It was fun, though,” Alex says. “We should do that again. Not like, today, or anything, but. You know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Henry says. He’s smiling his adorable little amused smile, and Alex just wants to kiss him – so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the RWRB Swap 2019 and was a blast!  
[visit me on tumblr!](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
